Many computer systems include multiple hardware and/or software nodes. Examples of hardware nodes include a server, a Central Processing Unit (CPU), and a memory. Examples of software nodes include a database application, a user interface engine, and a security application. The nodes may span various tiers, such as a client tier, a web tier, an application tier, and a data tier.
An error may occur on one or more nodes of a computer system. An error occurring on one node may be caused by another error on another node.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.